Yukirin Why?
by TheCarcinoGeneticist
Summary: Yukio is cleaning their room while Rin is out. Yukio is finding a Diary and decides to read it. What more is that something terrible for him happens during class, What is going to happend next?.


Ao no Exorcist fanfic oneshot.

Third person view.

The Okumura Twins, What you don't know them?. Well to make long story short, Rin is the son of the Devil, And his twin brother is a human. Yukio is sitting in his chair doing his homework, While waiting for his dumb brother Rin. Thou Yukio dislikes letting Rin walk around alone.. Why you ask? Well, Yukio is scared that Rin might loose it while he is not around. He don't want to loose Rin. Yukio is frustrated and has the lust to call his brother, And decides to do so, But when Yukio reaches for his phone the door opens behind him.

"Yukio!, Sorry it took so long!"

"Nii san! Gosh.. You had me worried!"

"Why?"

"Well-" "Never mind..."

"Anyways, Here is your water."

"You finally remembered"

"...Shut up...". The day goes on normally like usual. Rin is not home right now, He is attending classes or in other words, has decided to clean the room while is foolish brother is at detention.

YUKIO POV .

You're cleaning your brothers side of the room. you find a book which you have never seen before, So you decide to open and read it.

"Dear diary today i-"  
>Shit.<p>

You release that this must belong to Rin.

You want to close it but you can't. Your eyes just keeps on reading it.

_"Dear Diary, Again today have i helped Yukio. Thought he doesn't seem to like it that much, Haha. It kinda hurts my feelings tho, I wish he would start noticing me more."_

Wait what

_"Dear Diary, Yukio said thanks to me today!, I'm so happy i helped him!."_

Wait wait WAIT

_"Dear diary... I learned today my biggest fear... I don't ever want Yukio to see my bad side... Never..."_

Dark side? What is he talking about?

"Nii san...".

Days go on and on and yet you still can't help but feeling sad.. It all started because you had to read your brothers Diary.. And now you can't stop thinking about it.

Today in the Exorcist school, You are gonna teach about rotten Animal blood.

"Hello class, Today i'm going to teach you about rotten animal blood and it's effects on Demons. You see rotten animal blood has a smell to it only demons can smell. That smell makes most demons go wild, While it doesn't affect others. It is very dangerous." As you finish the last line shura comes hopping through the door and hugging you which makes you drop the glass which rotten Animal blood. Shit. "Everyone get out!" You yell. "Shura san! See what you've done!" Shura looks at you with fear in her eyes after releasing what happened. You look at rin and release that he has smelled it.. His eyes are blue and red. Shit shit shit SHIT SHIT!. Rin's sharp teeth are showing and his tail is lid, This is not going to end well. The other students and Shura just fled, Leaving you back in the classroom. You told Shura that you're going to calm him down the best you can. Yet Rin looks really unlike himself. *Tumb* You're on the table with your brother on top of you. You want to scream but... Rin is kissing you. He nibs a little at your lips and making your mouth open while his tongue enters. You want to push him away but everything you try ends ep futile. You w´feel Rin's tail sliding under your shirt. His tail is playing with your nipple, While a little moan escapes your mouth. Shit. Suddenly you can feel Rin slipping his hand in your boxers. You can feel him going up and down on your member, While his tail plays with your nipple. Rin then takes off your pants and boxers releasing your long hard member, Which Rin is still sliding up and down. Rin stops kissing you, When you release what he is going to do you try to run but again futile. Rin has completely taken control, And you can't do anything about it. Rin is licking your member, Putting it in his mouth. You can't help but moan as he does so. His sharp teeth tickles and his demonic tongue is just licking it inside his mouth. You release you're about to give in to the pleasure that is until you see Rin undoing his own pants.. Shit is he? You look with fear in your eyes at your already lost brother and tries to figure what to do. You're about to say something when you feel 2 fingers go inside you. You are completely muted. It hurts. He soon takes in 2 more, And you suddenly start to feel good. You don't like this,Suddenly you feel something else going in. Shit. He entered you with his own member. You're having your fast time with your brother. BROTHER.. You don't know what to do, It feel so good you're about to loose yourself. You start clinging to Rin's back. He sits you up on his lap while fucking you. You moan and you can feel him doing your member, You really enjoy but at the same time hates this. +You can feel yourself cum in Rin's hand Rin cums right after that. Rin licks off your cum and while he is licking his hand you're fast and throw some holy water on Rin making him collapse and that gives you enough time to get your pants and boxers back on. You release Rin has passed out when you're done. You pick him up and try to walk to your room, You have problems walking right now but you make it. Tho you do see Shima's blushed red face when you get out of the classroom, Could he by any chance know what just happened?, No thats impossible. You get back to your room lay Rin down in his bed and then you go take a shower. You just had your first time with your out of control brother...

RIN POV.

You wake up to the sound of an alarm clock, It's morning.

"Hmn... Shhut uup.." You try to go back to sleep but then your familiar Kuro pads you on the head telling you to wake up. You decide to wake up turn of the alarm and take on your clothes when you see Yukio still laying in bed, Sleeping.

"Yukio we have classes, Aren't you gonna come?"  
>"Naah.. I don't feel too well."<br>"Okay take care of yourself while i'm gone".

What was that about. You make it to the cram school and when you enter Shima and Shiemi is staring at you. You sit down and then Shiemi whispers to you.

"Riin, Are you okay?!"  
>"Umn yes, Why?"<br>"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I thought so.. Well you went wild in class when Yukio dropped the rotten Animal blood."  
>"Oh.. I don't remember anything at all..."<br>At the end of class, Shima goes over to you.  
>"Umn, Okumura.. Can you come with me for a second"<br>"Shima? Sure." You follow Shima outside to a place where nobody is.

"So.. What's wrong?"  
>"well you see.. I have a camera in our classroom.."<br>"Annd?"  
>"Wai-You don't remember!?"<br>"No...?"  
>"well.. umn where should i start".<br>Shima explains everything that happened, He also shows you the footage from the camera..

You're speechless.

"I-I did something like that to Yukio?"  
>"I'm afraid so.."<br>"Oh shit..".

YUKIO POV.

You lay in bed, You can't walk because of yesterday.

Rin seemed normal this morning, Like nothing happened.

C-Could it be... That he doesn't remember?  
>Thank god!. As you think that you hear the door go open. It's Rin.<p>

"Welcome home Nii sa-"  
>"Yukio!." He cuts you off by saying that.'<p>

" Nii san?"

"How can you!"

"Wha-?"

Rin sits down beside you and hugs you while crying.  
>"I-Im so *sob* Sorwry *Sob*"<p>

"About what" You say trying to keep your cool.

¨Rin turns looking at you angry.

"How can you keep on pretending as if nothing happened!?"  
>"Listen Yukio.. I'm sorry for what i did to you so please stop pretending nothing happened.. Also i have something i must confess.."<br>"W-hat is that"..

.."I...I...Love you Yukio..."  
>Rin is blushing.<p>

"I love you too you're brothe-"  
>"Not as a brother but as a man..." He cuts you off with.<p>

Your eyes widen.

"But i know you can't return your feelings, And that is okay!."  
>"I'm sorry."<p>

"Heheh in the end i really let you see my bad side"

You about to tell him to stop crying but then...

He disappears as if he never was there.

You decide to go look for him when the door again opens.

It was Shiemi crying.

"Shiemi?"  
>"*Sob*, Y-Yuki chan"<br>This gives you a bad feeling.  
>"What happened!?"<p>

"Rin has.. Rin hass *Sob*"  
>Your eyes widen with fear when your here the last words.<p>

Rin, Your brother who just were with you crying telling he was sorry...

Killed himself an hour ago.


End file.
